Lessons in Discretion
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: Neal finds out how Collins tracked him down and has to decide how to respond. Spoilers for the first 2 episodes of Season 4, Set in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar. No profit for me. I just got shanghaied by plot bunnies and couldn't escape until I wrote this...**

* * *

Neal stared in distress at the young FBI agent.

The man looked appalled, hand over his mouth. "Oh, er, you really shouldn't eavesdrop."

"He found a map in Peter's house?"

"I really shouldn't have said anything."

"Too late. Talk."

"Collins had a warrant."

"Oh...no wonder he...oh."

The agent hustled off, retreating from the stunned Neal Caffrey.

"Mozzie would have a fit." He calmed down slowly. Peter would not have given him away to Collins intentionally. It did make sense though, his sudden arrival on the island, his definite guilt. It wasn't just that he'd brought Kramer in and he'd crossed a line, although that was part of it. Collins had used him to find Neal.

"Neal! C'mon, we've got to get to the stake out!" His partner yelled. His partner who hadn't told him. Probably out of guilt and embarrassment. Neal hurried down the hall to find his friend, debating just how, exactly he should handle this.

Peter stared at the building where the suspect was hiding out. But his mind was on the consultant sitting quietly next to him. Too quietly. Neal was never this quiet.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not trying to change the radio station, making origami animals or fidgeting. That's not like you."

"Did you really leave a map with my location just lying around?"

Peter turned sharply to stare at him. "What?"

"Someone let it slip. You had a map leading Collins straight to Cape Verde."

"Neal..." Peter looked pained. "I never thought he'd be so brazen as to get a warrant for my house. I'm sorry."

"I'm not blaming you for your intentions. But...where did you leave it?"

Peter mumbled an answer.

"What?"

"Closet."

"You left it in the closet?!" Neal spun in his seat to stare at him. "The map pointing right at me you left carelessly in the plain sight in the closet? Remind me to teach you better hiding techniques..."

Peter sighed. "I did not think it was careless. Our suspect is coming out." He put the car in gear and followed at a distance. "Did you tell Mozzie?"

"He'd be...irate."

"I'm not used to hiding things from my own side." Peter shook his head.

"He's turning. And even your own side has neanderthals working for it." Neal noted the suspect was gaining ground.

"I see it."

The day was not spectacularly successful, neither was it a flop. It was one of those days where they kept an eye on the suspect, flipped through paperwork and made plans. A day of waiting. Neal could not get his mind off the realization that Collins had not, in fact, tracked him. Peter had, and Collins had taken advantage. Of course, there were worse things he could've thought about, but this one was somewhat better as it involved a puzzle. He felt like he could do something about it.

"He led him right to us!" Mozzie waved his arms, one holding a chess pawn.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. It was an accident."

"How can you defend him?"

"He risked his career to save me more than once. He made a mistake. How can I blame him after all the ones I've made that put him on the spot." Neal was staring at the chess board thoughtfully. "Maybe..." He moved a knight. "Maybe I should make sure he has somewhere to hide stuff. Probably not big enough for a map, but still..."

"Besides the safe you aren't supposed to know about?"

"Which is the first thing anyone would look for? No, I had something else in mind. Old standbys maybe...that would look right in their home..."

"I got it...here's what we need." Neal wrote down a list, leaving Mozzie to peer at it. His friend's eyes widened and he poured more wine into a glass, downing it in a gulp.

"Moz, that is not how the wine should be enjoyed."  
"I know. But this is an odd list."

"It has to fit appropriately in his house."

"The purpose being what? An unbirthday present?"

"Let's call it emergency supplies."

"Nancy Drew? Emergency supplies? If your going for an unbirthday present, it should be Alice in Wonderland..."

"Trust me."

The books were the easiest. Neal got some first editions, two in good shape and two really ratty although the outside looked pretty good. The books were Nancy Drew Mysteries and otherwise unnoticeable.

Mozzie sat down, doing research for part two of Neal's unusual request. He kept glancing up at Neal as the younger man glued the two ratty books together and proceeded to hollow them out.

"Standard fake book hiding place. Why did it have to be Nancy Drew?"

"El likes Nancy Drew. She has some already so these won't stand out."

"Oh." Mozzie was researching sculptures of famous baseball players, preferably busts. "You want to actually steal, buy one of these or forge it?"

"Whatever works...No, strike that. I'll only buy it if it's banged up already. No point in ruining a good one to hollow it out."

In the end, Neal made the statue. He picked one of the statues of one of Peter's New York ball player heroes, replicated it and hollowed out the base. Mozzie watched Neal carefully work on the base to conceal an easily accessed but invisible compartment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not?" Neal frowned, intent on his work. "If we ever need to dip below the radar...and we might, if Ellen's killers are corrupt law enforcement...this might be handy."

"It's also giving away some of our best tricks to a fed. I know you trust him, but he's still a fed!"

"Peter already knows some of our best tricks." Neal shook his head. "And the book trick is hardly new."

"Then what good is it?"

"It's better than the closet."

The final ensemble included a couple of spare 'Mozzie encrypted' flash drive types, along with a small burner phone and prepaid card and even a prepaid refillable credit card with the minimum amount of cash. Neal was not ignoring Mozzie's warnings. Spend too much money on this elaborate present and Peter would be forced to ask where it came from.

By the time he was done, Neal was feeling rather pleased with himself. He called June in to vet his work, and she couldn't find the secret of the baseball bust until he told her.

"So, what's the occasion?"  
"There is no occasion, just a precaution." Neal frowned. "Of course, that's the problem. I need to think of a pretext of some kind."

"I think he'll love it." June was amused.

"Maybe it could just be a thank you for all you've done gift." Neal cocked his head.

"Or all you may do in the future?"

Neal grinned and shrugged. "Well, I don't want him to think that. It's not a bribe." Peter, he knew, would not take one.

"I think he'll understand." She shook her head smiling. "He might not be sure how he should take it, but he will understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Neal ducked aside as the FBI team charged into the neighboring room. Diana shoved him back behind a couch. She was dressed in an evening gown with glittering jewelry and had come in under cover as his date. But her demeanor was one of a trained professional. The man behind the money scam and weapon smuggling was taken down in a heartbeat. His accomplice came flying into the room, trying to escape the pursuing agents. She was a hard bitten looking character but she wasn't nearly as tough as Diana.

Peter came in. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Neal popped up.

"Yeah boss."

"Great. Now I can check my messages. I think El called...oh no, she wanted me home for dinner on time tonight."

"She's used to it isn't she?" Neal brushed off his sleeves.

"Yeah, but we had these new friends from her business coming over to make dinner and I hate to let her down."

"They are making dinner?" Neal echoed, looking up in surprise.

"They are convinced they can give her the best deal on real supplies for catering events around. They offered to make dinner for us, our house, so she could watch."

"Best meaning best food? Or best for the price?"

"Is there a difference?" Peter had the phone to his ear. "Yeah, El, sorry, I'm just wrapping it up..."

Neal winced. "Is there a difference? Really?" He looked at Diana. She shrugged.

"It's been a long day." She looked back at Peter. "Hey, boss, we can handle the paperwork. You go on home."

Peter nodded and then made a face, still listening to Elizabeth on the phone. It contorted into a grimace of dismay that made Neal's eyes widen with interest and he glanced at Diana.

"You know, hon, I could bring Neal."

Neal's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

Peter hung up. "Your invited to dinner."

"You invited me to dinner. With strangers. What's off about this?"

Peter sighed. "Well...it's just...your kind of stuff..."

Diana's hand went to her mouth. She was covering a grin. "So, not meat and potatoes?"

"Not exactly."

"So the more I eat the less you have to force down." Neal noted dryly. "I'd be delighted." Neal was amused. He was also recognizing opportunity knocking. "Can we stop by my place first? I'd like to change."

"Yeah, just hurry."

Changing clothes took him no time at all. But Peter gaped in bewilderment at the box Neal carted out and dropped on the back seat. "What's that? You didn't need to bring anything."

"It's not food. It's just something I've been meaning to give you and Elizabeth. It can wait until the guests leave."

Peter analyzed the way Neal excluded himself from 'guest' which by default put him in 'member of the household'. He still didn't know whether to be irritated or alarmed by that. But at least he wasn't mad about incident with Collins and the map. Or was he coming to see what other dangerous data about him he was storing in his closet? He had agreed to come to dinner so easily...Curiosity had him peering in the rear view mirror, glancing at the box and hoping Neal wouldn't notice. It was closed and taped shut, so it did him little good.

"Give it up Peter. You don't have x-ray eyes."

Peter pulled up in his driveway and turned to stare at him. "You could just tell me."

"Nah. No fun in that."

"Is it going to get me in trouble?"

"I shouldn't think so." Neal opened the door and got out. "Relax. Think about it over dinner to distract yourself from...whatever it is we're eating."

Peter gave himself a mental shake, kissed El and considered Neal. He'd ingratiated himself to the company with his usual charm, asked questions about the cooking and shared his own opinions here and there. He was not just handy for CI work, Peter considered as he casually slipped his uneaten exotic food onto Neal's plate when no-one was looking. He'd already tried passing it to Satchmo, who'd turned up his nose. Neal on the other hand, downed it without hesitation, though he did pass Peter a knowing look. Peter shrugged helplessly and wondered why Neal hadn't pulled out the usual embarrassing office tidbits to embarrass him with. The guest cooks departed with a good rapport with Elizabeth and promising connections for her catering business.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Elizabeth smiled.

"What?"

"Slipping Neal the food."

Peter shrugged. "Satchmo didn't want it and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Neal was clearing the plates.

"Oh Neal, you don't have to do that."

Peter studied him. So, no cracks to embarrass Peter, and he hadn't gone sneaking off anywhere, not the bathroom or even peeking in the closet. Was Neal really okay with his mistake?

"That's okay..." Neal hesitated. Now was the time.

"El, Neal has something for us in the car."

Now that it came time, Neal felt odd. How would Peter and Elizabeth take his unusual gifts?

"What is it?" Elizabeth looked intrigued.

"No idea. I'm not sure whether to be grateful or terrified."

"Peter!" Elizabeth gave him a mock scowl.

"Well, it's Neal..."

Neal was grinning. "I'll get it."

He hustled back with the box, set it on the table and stepped back. "Have at it."

They looked at each other and opened it. They pulled out the objects and studied them.

"These are first editions!" Elizabeth stared at the Nancy Drew's.

"Yeah, those two are in great shape. And the other two...well, weren't supposed to be." Neal smiled mysteriously.

Peter pulled out the baseball hero bust and studied it. "What gives?"

Neal looked at him.

"It's not our birthdays, anniversary or any other particular special day. You haven't asked for anything and as far as I know – hope – you haven't done anything lately to feel guilty for."

"I can't just be generous?" Neal drew out Peter's confusion, enjoying himself. "Or are you feeling guilty and don't think you deserve it?"

Elizabeth stared at Peter. He glanced at her and back at Neal. "It's generosity on an ordinary non special event day that has me...uncertain. And I thought you'd be upset about the map."

"I'm am. but it was a mistake. Not like I haven't made any."

Elizabeth was flipping through the books. She came to the special one and her eyes widened, her brows went up.

Neal reached over to the baseball statue, pressed and shoved a certain way until an opening appeared. Objects tumbled out.

"Oh for..."

"I told you I'd show you how to hide stuff better." Neal's eyes were bright. "I guess you couldn't tell?"

"Hardly." Peter looked baffled. "Why would I need it?"

"So you don't have to hide dangerous maps in the closet. Well, maybe you do, but smaller stuff..."

"Why not a safe?"

Neal shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Have we taught you nothing? Everyone looks for a safe."

Peter winced at Neal's paraphrasing Mozzie, doubting the little guy's questionable influence.

"Actually I have heard of these..." Elizabeth held up the hollowed book. "I hope you didn't ruin a good story..."

"No, of course not. The covers were good on those two but the insides were a mess! And the two normal ones give them credibility."

"What's on these?" Peter looked at the flash drives hidden in El's books and the phone. He picked up the prepaid credit cards in surprise.

"Obviously those may need to be replaced or recharged on occasion. Not much money. Just enough to pay to get the card set up. The flash drives are just set up with encryption. Nothing on them yet either."

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or be horrified..."

Neal sat back in the chair. His lips pursed. "Not meaning to scare anyone, but there have been moments when...well, this stuff would've been handy."

"I think it's sweet." Elizabeth was smiling in amusement. "And a very unique gift."

"Or bribe."

"Not a bribe. More of a thank you. And if you ever need help and can't go through the Bureau..."

"I get the picture."

Peter stared at the bust. "Real or forgery?"

"Replica!" Neal smirked. "It's only a forgery if I sell it as the real thing right? I didn't want to mess up a perfectly good original drilling out the base."

Peter put it down, stepped back and stared at it. Elizabeth had a hand over her mouth and was trying to hide a grin, but not quite succeeding. Peter had the sudden flash of memory of the aftermath of running Alex's prints. He'd been staying at Neal's apartment while his power was out. He'd met Alex for the first time and run her prints. This led to chaos when she'd interfered with Neal's undercover identity on assignment. Having successfully gotten through the mess, Neal had the contradictory reaction of throwing him out of his apartment and into a top of the line hotel an FBI agent couldn't touch on his salary. He had the same off balance feeling now.

"I hope this doesn't mean your planning to run off anytime soon."

"Nope. Just covering all my bases. You never know, someday you may need to run off."

"Never."

"Tell that to Agent Franklin."

"Almost never." Peter acknowledged. "I am sorry about the map."

"I'm sorry about the Raphael."

"Really?"

"Well...a little. It wasn't worth losing what I have here."

"You didn't have this yet."

"No." Neal smiled. "And I wouldn't have met Sara."

"You can't change the past. Just how you deal with it in the present."

"I wouldn't deal with it at all if it weren't for you."

Peter opened and closed his mouth, completely speechless.

"Neal, do you want to take home some of these leftovers?" Elizabeth called from the kitchen. "Since I can't possible eat them all alone..." She cast a mock glare at Peter and Neal grinned.

"I never say no to leftovers."

"You would if it was deviled ham."

Neal made a face. "Let me know if you need anymore lessons in concealment."

"I'll remember that. How does Mozzie feel about it?"

"Horrified."

"That's what I thought."

Peter shook his head. Neal likely wouldn't forget his mistake. But at least he wasn't truly angry either. As long as they could forgive each other their screw ups, they would be fine.


End file.
